An Ever Changing Destiny
by MinnieMynx
Summary: there will be secrets announcements and a few love triangles . there is a bit of most of the avatar shipping relationships.  sorry im not a good summary writer and ive made it m just to be sure but i dont think it will get to that
1. prelog

**[A/N: ok so I know that I started the story before I started the pre -thing but I wasn't going to make one then I got a few questions like '**_**how long is it set after the war?'**_** And **_**'how old are the characters?'**_** And **_**'what happened before this?'**_** so this is kind of my answers to that put into a Prelog thing so yeah I hope you enjoy it and feed back is always nice also I would like you all to know that I will try to update the story as much as possible because of work and school and pretty much life so yes see you next time]**

* * *

><p>In the three years that had passed since Ozai's defeat and the ending of the 100 year war, massive rebuilding had begun. Not only were the people of the four nations rebuilding their cities, town and villages but also their lives and emotional scars that were cause by the continual fear, death and sorrow.<p>

Since then the fire nation colonies in the vast earth kingdom have been reclaimed as earth kingdom territory with the fire nation citizens in them either becoming earth kingdom or going back to the fire nation. There have been rebellions in the fire nation as well as the earth kingdom, the fire rebels unhappy in the ending of the war and their reign of supremacy, the earth rebels wanting revenge for their lost friends, family, soldiers and the destruction of their homes. It seems the term 'forgive and forget' is easier said than done.

The southern water tribe had some major rebuilding done and it was no longer just a few igloos they had stores , houses(although everything was still made of ice and snow) and even a huge town hall. The igloo that Katara and Sokka grew up in although big compared to the rest of the tribe, but now it was near on a palace in honour of the two young war heroes who fought bravely alongside the avatar and for the chief that had done the best he could with what he had for the tribe.

Deep in the heart of the earth kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, Toph was now the head of the Dai Le and royal adviser to the earth king Kuei. Although she I still fighting with her parents they write to her often mostly to trey and convince her to come home but they write nonetheless. Along with the help of the Dai Le agents she has been keeping Ba Sing Se relatively peaceful.

Whereas Aang, well he was up in the sky most of the time apart from stopping at the temples for a quick clean up, or the various peace meeting and of course his duty to keep balance and harmony in the world. To tell you the truth he has been quite busy with all his travelling and so on and so forth that he hasn't had much time to rebuild his people's temples or visit his friends for that matter... But that is going to change. Now on his way to the fire nation capital the Avatar is brimming with excitement; _'I get to see Mai and Zuko... I haven't seen them in such a long time. I wonder how they are and what they have been doing! I bet they have changed a bit since last time I saw them.'_ he thought to himself _'oh and wouldn't it be great if we could get everyone to come to the fire nation like a big reunion?'_ then the flying lemur came leaped onto Appa's head next to Aang, making his chattering noises that brought the airbender out of his thoughts "well, what do you think Momo do you want to see everyone again?" he smiled down at his friend as they flew off into the summer sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN yes I know it is short but I wasn't really aiming for long with this one because it is just a quick 'hot of the grill' summary of what has happened since Ozai's downfall]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N this is my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of it and let me know if there are any mistakes thank you and enjoy reading oh just thought that I would let you guys know that if someone in my story is thinking like to themselves then it will be like this **_'oh I wonder who that is'_**]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places all rights go to the creators of avatar the last airbender**

**Ever Changing Destiny chapter 1: Good News**

* * *

><p><strong>Southern water tribe.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice quiet day in the southern water tribe all was well... and then for miles around all you could hear was a loud crashing sound; "Sokka ! Why can't you be more careful? We are rebuilding not demolishing!" Kataras yelled at her brother who all but caved in the whole house in front of them "sorry sis' I just gotta fix these few twinges in my smooth-a-tron 5000 just tighten this here and loosen that there..."Katara thought he might have kept on going but she had tuned out by now. With a few fluid arm motions the houseigloo walls were bent back into shape. Sokka watched in envy as his little sister repaired the snow and ice walls effortlessly, "why do I always have to clean up your mistakes?"Katara said glaring at him but he let his eyes wander off into the distance "hey is that Gran-gran?"Sokka exclaimed quickly changing the subject. The siblings ran over to the old woman nearly knocking her into the snow with the force of their embrace " hey kids," the elderly woman's weather worn hands grabbed theirs as she started walking " your father needs you both in the hall he has to speak with you urgently."

So off the trio went making their way off to the town hall with great haste, Katara could see they were nearing the hall so her pace sped up with Sokka hot on her trail _' what could be so urgent I hope nothing is wrong'_ she thought to herself ," hey look its Suki !" Katara was pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes followed the gaze of her brother, the Kyoshi warrior was sitting on a mound of deep blue cushions waving for them to come over. So they all sat o n the blue cushions waiting for chief Hakoda to finish his conversation with the village elders. "So what is this all about guys?" the brown eyed warrior asked Sokka shrugged and said "no Idea."Katara just sat there staring at her father trying to pick up words something about _'it's time'_ and _'oasis' _and _'family' _once the conversation cessed she was racking her brain trying to link all these bits and pieces _' what could they possibly mean'._ Hakoda strode over to the three youngsters a wide grin spread on his face as he saw their confused expressions " well guys we, the tribes, are changing forever..." The southern water tribe chief began.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation, Royal Palace.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Zuko sat in his royal study shuffling through his mountains of paperwork a slight knock at the door caught his attention "Enter" he said in his most regal voice. A man dressed in a red floor length robe with a messenger bird perched in his shoulder then strode in to stand in front of the Fire Lord bowing from the waist " Sir," Zuko looked up from his desk to meet the murky golden brown eyes of Ling his valet " What is it Ling?" the man stood and held out two scrolls with blue ribbons attached and a water tribe seal; Zuko sat up in his chair, his eyes slightly wider "there is one for you and for the Avatar my lord" Zuko smiled slightly before composing himself once more " thank you just place them here on my desk and go retrieve the Avatar tell him that there is word from the south, you may go" he said dismissively waving a hand towards the door. Ling bowed his head respectively and turned on the spot then out the door. Once alone he picked up the letter addressed to him untied the ribbon and broke the seal. Quickly and efficiently his eyes ran over the scroll then again to make sure he understood.<p>

He had just re-rolled the scroll and set it down when Aang blew through the door, "hotman!" he said teasingly _'I will get him for that one day' _zuko though as he gave Aang a death stare "you really should stop saying that, the only reason you aren't dead already is because you are the Avatar, but the novelty won t last forever Aang" the Fire Lord warned. Aang walked up to the big mahogany desk in the middle of the room "this one for me?" he asked pointing to the unopened scroll zuko nodded. After a moments silence while Aang read the message he nearly jumped through the roof with joy, zuko just chuckled at the big toothy grin spread from ear to ear on the monks face. Meanwhile Zuko's valet had walked back into the room to stand in the far corner near the door "Ling," the quiet man emerged from the shadows "yes my lord," zuko stood, "prepare my ship, we are setting sail to the South Pole!" a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ba Sing Se Underground<strong>

* * *

><p>Toph gazed at the messenger who had so rudely interrupted her knocking some sense into a couple of her newly recruited Dai Le agents "what is it?" she growled and felt the messenger cringe at the sound of her voice, this pleased her "Lady Toph Bei Fong, ah, there is a pub quarrel in the lower ring that need im- immediate attention" Toph pointed an accusing finger at the man "<em>Don't<em> call me _Lady_ Toph, it is _Master_ Bei Fong to you!" the servant fell to his knees " yes Master, I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again Master!" his voice quivered as he begged at her feet for forgiveness "that's right and don't you _ever _forget it!" . her face was covered in a cheeky grin as he scurried out the room, suddenly one of her senior agents came up through the floor to kneel in front of her " Sir the king is requesting your presence in the throne room, Sir" Toph groaned and rubbed her forehead, "you two" she said gesturing to the agents to her left (the ones she was previously punishing) " go and deal with the pub quarrel, I'm wanted elsewhere, senior agent Shong" she looked blindly at the man still crouched in front of her " go with them and make sure they don't mess up and if they do you know how to deal with them."

Back in the earth kings throne room "Ah Toph, pack your bags we are going on a trip" the earth King announced. Toph just stared at him as if to say _'Yeah right you wish' _Kuei frowned "As my royal adviser you are obliged to come, we have been personally invited by chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe to attend one of his nations most historical occasions" he paused "and I hear all your friends will be there" he said in a persuasive voice. The earthbender looked at Kuei, defeated "Fine! But, if I die of hypothermia or food poisoning it's on you buster!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN thank you for reading and I am sorry that it isn't very long I will work on the length more oh and if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes just let me know hope you like it so far]**


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N: hey I'm back again! I won't be able to upload anything until maybe Tuesday because my weekend is pretty packed but I hope I do get time to write some more stuff before then so I have something to give to youse. Next week will be pretty busy and I'm thinking of writing a Christmas special so the story might be delayed for a few days but we will all have to wait and see. As always I will see you at the bottom. Thank you all for reading my story and for all the reviews it means a lot]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender, its world, people, animals, or places and I certainly own no rights.**

* * *

><p>Nearly a week had passed since Sokka and Katara had sent the messages to their friends. Earlier that day two messenger hawks had arrived carrying location updates from their expectant guests. The fire lord along with Aang and their crew would be arriving about an hour or two before the earth king, Toph and their crew because they had taken a side trip to pick up all the other people attending the occasion from throughout the widespread earth kingdom.<p>

Bato stood on the lookout wall to the north of the city with his signal horn in hand. He couldn't help but admire the now setting suns somewhat warm rays. The summer sun made the water sparkle and the whole city and its surroundings gleam. The aged warrior had been on duty since around midday and was starting to get anxious. Time flew by today as the evening sun hit the horizon, and everyone was waiting patiently for the arrival of their guests. Bato was now getting fidgety as his shift was nearing its end. He began to think to himself, 'where are they? Everyone is startin' to worry' then he caught a glimpse of a humongous black metal navy ship. As the ship grew nearer Bato pulled a telescope from his pocket, he focuses it on the flag flying from the ship with the fire nation's royal seal upon it. "They're here!" he sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>The massive ship was profoundly quiet as Avatar Aang walked through it in his full ceremonial attire. As he opened the cold iron door, a girls scream filled the still air and as the echo of it died down the mighty Avatar apologised "I'm so, very sorry miss I didn't mean to I umm got the wrong door!" then he cringed out of the room with haste, <em>'that poor girl I can believe I just embarrassed her like that, forgive me...' <em>Soon enough he had founds what he was looking for, Zuko. As he went to stand by his friend one of Zuko's servants came up to him and bowed a kowtow "fire lord sir, I have a message from the captain..." the man made a gesture as if to say rise, the servant did "he said we will be reaching the dock in ten minutes, sir!" he nodded "thank you."

Up on deck the water tribe was just in sight, as the Avatar and Fire Lord looked over the edge of the ship. The waves were endless , blue and pure; the penguins were sliding on and off ice flows while the sight was mesmerizing Aang couldn't help but wonder what would happen once they got there ; he was wondering how much everything and everyone had changed, how much _she_ had changed . Zuko noticed Aang's thoughtful expression and bet he knew what he was thinking "hey buddy don't worry it'll be fine" Aang just gave the firebender a vacant look "just because you haven't seen them for a while don't mean that they're going to feel any different about you we are all still friends and that's all that matters" Aang flashed a smile of thanks to Zuko _'I am defiantly getting good at that'_ he mused to himself.

As the large fire powered ship drew nearer to its destination the occupants couldn't help but marvel over the two giant wolf head carved in the ice above their heads, they stand for the many warriors courage and pride in hopes that the tribe's ancestors will look over and protect the city. Aang and Zuko could now clearly see the tribe "wow, it is defiantly not just a few igloos now" Zuko exclaimed and the two friends chuckled. As the ship docked and the ramp was laid down the two were met by a friendly familiar face "Suki!" Aang yelled as he bolted down the ramp to give her a hug "hey guys" she said "just, ah, follow me ok and stay close there is no need for youse to go and get lost" smiling she walked off. It was quite a site to see the Kyoshi warrior, the Avatar, the Fire Lord, their personal guard and the many servants carrying belongings.

* * *

><p>Toph stood motionless on the deck of the crowded earth kingdom boat. Although they had brought three ships, with all the people along with luggage, supplies and gifts there was a lot of movement and not a lot of space; And well let's face it she was never good with boats or submarines so she was feeling just a little bit queasy. Amongst the crowd an old general made his way to the budding woman "hello my young friend" Toph knew that seasoned voice "Uncle Iroh hey!" she waved in the direction she thought his voice was coming from. Iroh stood next to his friend who was leaning over the edge staring into nothing "are you alright you seem a little quiet" Toph sighed still gazing unseeingly at the ocean " I guess it's just all the movement and honestly in not that good on water" the elderly man smiled <em>'Zuko used to get like that as well sometimes, I miss that boy so much'<em> he turned to his companion "how about I fix you some tea I have a special blend that will help you with the seasickness" the little blind girl just nodded.

A few moments later Iroh arrived with a tray on which situated two cups and a teapot, he poured some in both cups and handed one to the petite earthbender, making sure she had a good grip on it "here drink up" she eagerly downed the whole cup in seconds "Mmm, thank you" she placed the cup back on the tray nearly missing it "it kinda tastes like the tea sparky would give me before we left on Appa, though this one is a lot better" she threw a smile the generals way, he gave her one back although see couldn't see it. Then a thought occurred to her in all the excitement about seeing her friends again she near on forgot that Katara lived on ice. Noticing her sudden change in expression Iroh asked "what is wrong my friend?" she turned to face him this time "Iroh, how long until we arrive?" he thought about this for a moment and judged by how far away the frozen village looked (it was just in his sights now) "not long probably twenty to twenty-five minutes, why do you ask?" she turned back to the side of the ship clasping her hands together and resting her forearms on the rim of the wall, her head hung so her long bangs covered her face and unseeing eyes "I won't be able to _see_ them..."

* * *

><p>Once the signal horn had sounded everyone gathered around the town centre, a big water fountain maintained by waterbenders so that it doesn't freeze up, that was basically the chieftain family's front yard. Seeming as this was a formal occasion the chief and family had to stand at their home stairs to wait for their honoured guests. As a result Suki volunteered to greet them at the wall where the docks were.<p>

A considerable amount of time had passed until a loud uproar of squeals whistles and applause rang thought the air. Red yellow and black figures could be seen clearly amongst the sea of white and blue clad crowd; The group slowly making their way to position themselves in front of chief Hakoda and his children who were standing behind and to either side of him. And Hakoda announced in a voice loud and clear "I chief if the southern water tribe am please to have Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang to stay and be my honorary guests" and with that the crowd went wild.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN I know that I said that I was going to work on the length but I figure as long as I keep uploading every day or two you guys won't mind. So I'm making all the chapters (excluding the Prelog) around 1200-2000 words, I again hope you don't mind. As always please review your opinion, and I hope you had an enjoying read; I know that I enjoyed writing it for you guys]**


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N ok I'm am so very sorry that this chapter is so late but then again I guess it isn't because I didn't set myself a time frame. Well I know it must sound like the most over used excuse in the book but I have a major case of writers block and I still do, even what little is here took me forever(well you already know that huh?) and you should see my room it is completely covered in scrunched up pieces of paper I completely used up all of my 500 page book just on freaking start over's ha but anyway I hope you like it and PLEASE do tell me if you are unhappy with anything or if I have made mistakes. Enjoy]**

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as Aang and Zuko were settled in and freshened up a loud sound rang through the air. Moments later both men were dragged out of their rooms to the town plaza. The still night air was freezing, the wind felt like millions of little razor blades on their faces. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Aang were all standing bundled in a tight circle to protect each other from the brutal cold, "Gah, why can't they get it right the lamps should have been lit half an hour ago!" Katara growled in frustration; with a few unspoken words between the Avatar and Fire Lord the whole plaza was lit in a soft warming glow. Aang turned to Katara to hold her hand warming his slightly "better?" he smiled at her in adoration she just nodded keeping her eyes n the empty space in front of the group. Moments went by with nothing said between anyone, and then a distant snow blurred silhouette could be vaguely made out "Toph!" Katara squealed as she ran to embrace the young earthbender, "hey Sugar Queen , I picked up a few extra people on the way hope you don't mind", she gestured to the crowd behind her; the duke, pipsqueak,Longshot, Smellerbee , Haru &amp; family, Teo &amp;family, Jeong-Jeong , Piando , Bumi &amp;Flopsie , Ty-Lee &amp; the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and uncle Iroh; "a few?" Katara smirked before going off to greet everyone. Sokka want to go and talk with his old sword master, Zuko went to converse with his uncle and Ty-Lee, Suki was already gossiping with the Kyoshi warriors, (what was left of the) freedom fighters were blabbering away with the others and Aang stayed back to speak with Toph, "twinkle toes, how ya been?" she said socking him one in the upper arm, Aang who had been half in a daydream rubbed his now bruised arm "Ow, Toph that one hurt." She just stood there looking angelically in his direction waiting for an answer, <em>'why is she just staring...'<em> "Oh, um, yeah if been pretty good, you?" was all he could think of as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Everyone was soon at Katara's house, settled in, fed and in bed, well all apart from the gang. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki and Zuko all sat atop big plush cushions in a not-so-big living room. Everyone (excluding Sokka) was laughing out in hysterics while Sokka glared at Toph with pure irritation "it's not funny!" this statement just sent them all in to (wouldn't have thought possible) even louder and uncontrolled laughter. Toph's sides felt as if they were going to split 'yup_ I have defiantly missed this lot' _she wiped away a tear caused by laughter as she took a deep breath in "so why are we all actually here on this big hunk a' ice?" the laughter quickly died down as everyone's gaze fell on the earthbender in front of them. For a few moments Katara thought she was just fooling around with them, then when no snide comment or smirk came from the girl Katara couldn't believe it "wait you mean to say that no one told you? That you don't know? That your letter wasn't read out to you?" Toph stayed silent and shook her head, her long bangs swaying from side to side, "oh...well, ah, everyone was umm, ok to put a long story short tomorrow will be the coronations followed by a grand feast and ball then a weeklong celebration, also there will be things to sign and waterbending performances umm, yeah I think that pretty much covers everything, right?" Sokka nodded toward his sister who was out of breath from talking so fast; Toph looked aimlessly at her friend "wait what coronations?" Katara smirked "you will have to wait until tomorrow" she then heard Toph mumble something like 'you'll never get me in a ball gown'.

After that conversation seemed to die down there was the occasional attempted joke said by Sokka but Toph just turned them all right back around to bite him in the arse, the conversation even died enough for Zuko to start talking about fire nation politics with everyone. Suki had almost fallen asleep when she remembered that they hadn't given Toph her present yet (she, Zuko and Aang had already received all of theirs) "hey Katara have you forgotten Toph's present?" Toph head shot up and her face was alight with a devious grin "I **LOVE** presents" she almost yelled at them "actually yeah I did ok well I guess now is a good a time as any let's go!" Aang and Zuko decided to tag along with Toph and Katara as they were not quite ready for bed like some people (Sokka and Suki decided to go to bed as they already knew what the present was and weren't all that interested).they had been walking forever, Toph had already had enough with the suspense and waiting and all, not knowing where she was going, oh the list goes on! But after what seemed like eternity Katara finally declared their arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN ok sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist any way again I am sorry this took so long for this extremely short chapter I hope you don't mind too much anyway as always comment anything you think will help move the story along and as soon as I'm unstuck I can actually move on with the main story line because this is basically just meaningless stuff that happens beforehand but the story wouldn't make sense without it so horary for meaningless stuff ]**


End file.
